monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle Goyle's Between Classes diary
Cover Do not think you can read my diary without me seeing you! 10 septembre Headless Headmistress Bloodgood asked me today why I want to be a student at Monster High. So this is what I told her. Gargoyles have eyes that are sharp and heads that are hard. It can take many years for us to make up our minds about even a little thing. That is why when I made the decision to leave my old school and transfer to Monster High. Mama and papa knew it was not a decision made in the haste of the moment so I have their support. I had, in fact, been watching the school for many years and I liked what I saw. Many of my friends said that because I have a chip on my shoulder I am doing this thing to be contrary. I say non! I know many gargoyles that have only looked in one direction their whole unlives. They do not think anything they cannot see from where they sit can be important. Well I want to see everything so I will go to Monster High and start there. 19 septembre I was late for class today and as I hurried to avoid detention I hurried into Deuce Gorgon and Il est extrêmement beau! He was hurrying in the direction opposite on the same path and so I knocked him down. I am not very big but I am ... solid for my size. His glasses flew off and he was so surprised that he forgot he was a Gorgon and looked right into my eyes. For the moment there was sadness in his eyes and then surprise again as I handed him back his sunglasses. "You didn't turn to stone?" "Non," I say. The Gorgon and the basilisk, I told him, do not affect my kind. He covered up his eyes with the sunglasses again and asked, "Really?" I smiled and said, "Oui." "Wow--cool," says he, and then he is hurrying again to class. Yes, I know who his girlfriend is; but those eyes of emerald green are something perhaps I shall hurry to see again, non? 28 septembre Ghoulia is mon amie and I am always on the look out for her so she is well protected; but it's not something she has asked me to do and today I think I made the mistake of being ... how shall I say ... over protective? She was going into the catacombs to see the new roller maze course but I told her "Non!" It is too dangerous for you. You may not go. Then she made a noise between a snort and a laugh. I told her that I am très grave and that I would not allow it. But it was next Ghoulia's turn to be grave and she said: Rochelle you are my friend, not my mother. Now you may accompany me or you can get out of my way because in case you had not noticed I am a big ghoul who is completely capable of navigating her way into the catacombs and back again! It is a most difficult thing to feel that what you do best is not wanted, but I do not think she meant it that way. Perhaps a true friend cares more for who you are than what you can do for them? 1 octobre Today I had an appointment with Monsieur D'eath. I do not know why I think this but I think the students make him nervous and I think that he maybe owns a cat. I do not know why but I do. He checked my file many times, checked my student ID once and twice asked for the spelling of my name. Maybe he was just being thorough or maybe is afraid of a trick being played upon him. As he was looking at the file I looked around the room and I noticed a picture of Scaris and from the angle and view of the other buildings I knew it had to be taken from the rooftop of where I used to live. When I mentioned this to him, he almost came alive. Now the rest of the time our appointment was filled with him asking so many detailed questions about living in Scaris that I assumed he must have lived there or visited many times. When I asked if this was so he went back to being sad once more. "No," he said, "I have only been there in books and movies." I told him he should go and see it for real. He said it was on his "casket list" of things to do but that his work with the students was so important he did not know how he could spare the time. He reminds me of some gargoyles I know that sit together on the same building. Some face only east and some face only west. They tell each other how beautiful the sunrise and sunset is but they will never turn to see for themselves because what if the sunset is more beautiful than the sunrise or the sunrise is more beautiful than the sunset? They think this will make them unhappy with what they see every day. Maybe this is the same with him or maybe there is just no monster to take care of his cat when he is gone. 12 octobre Roux and I were chasing the pigeons from our roof today. She is great at the chasing part but not so much at the catching because when she is sneaking up she makes a little screeching noise and the pigeons fly off. It is still fun and the pigeons stay off our roof, at least until we go inside. 19 octobre I think I did a bad thing today that I am not very proud of maybe. Deuce was playing casketball at the park close by my building. He was playing by himself and I told Roux to bring me the ball. Roux flew down and snatched the ball from the air and flew back up to our roof. I could hear the yelling and running below so I knew she got the ball. Deuce made it to the top of the building and I pretend to scold Roux for being a bad griffin. Deuce was surprised to see me and happy to have his casketball back. He took off his glasses and wiped the sweat from his eyes. Ahh ... such a beautiful green ... we hung out on the roof and talked for what seemed like the hours about many things. He is also très drôle. I did not know this about him. Then Cleo called him. He put his glasses back on and he had to go. Yes I know, I know. This is a thing that can only end in tears and I do not want that. 2 novembre I went to the maze today to skate. It is what I like to do when I want to think about nothing else. It is relaxing for me. I did not turn on the obstacles because it is not safe when one skates alone, except I was not alone. I thought I was the only ghoul in the maze and then I heard another skater coming from behind; and coming quickly. I heard, "Passing!" I barely had the time to move over when I was passed by Robecca. I saw the little flame from her rocket boots and she was gone. The race, as they say, it was "on." Robecca is a great skater and fast but I am fast as well. I was catching up when I realize the obstacles were on now. Sacre bleu! I barely made it past a giant spider that was webbing off a section of the track. I still got some of the thick spider silk tangled in my wing but I did not take the time to stop and untangle. I wondered if Robecca skated with the obstacles on all the time or was it because I was skating too? I saw her ahead and she was stopped. She was looking down and I thought something was wrong with her skate and I said to myself--"Ah ha!" I shall pass her. As I went by I heard her shout, ''"Arrêtez!" ''But it was too late. I was falling and I could not fly because of the spider silk on my wing. It was a deep pit and I could see water at the bottom. I cannot swim. Then I heard, "Got you!" and I stopped falling and started rising. I could hear the firing of the rockets in Robecca's boots as she pulled me out of the pit. We rested for a bit as she helped me pull the web from my wing. I asked her why she skated with the obstacles on and she say to me, "I thought you turned them on!" Then from somewhere in the maze we both heard a laugh that ended in a purr. 15 novembre I was how do they say ... "volunteered" ... to help with the middle school carnival today. I was in the booth demonstrating how to build sand castles. So much fun! I built the great cathedral I could see from my roof in Scaris. Monsieur D'eath came by to see it and show me a ticket he bought for Scaris! I am so happy for him. I saw Deuce too ... sigh. Since our adventure in the maze, Robecca and I have been hanging out a lot together. I told her about Deuce and she told me that what I am doing is not safe for my heart. She is right. I do not understand my feelings right now. They are most hasty for a gargoyle. I also saw Robecca do the same stunt for the crowd that she did for me in the maze. Only I did not volunteer to be the fall monster. Hah! It was a good day and I am loving Monster High. I have never been so happy with a "hasty" decision in my unlife. :) Category:Between Classes diaries Category:Rochelle Goyle logs Category:Doll diaries